


Mirror

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Running Full Circle - Gabriel's Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could look in the mirror as Gabriel and swear that Loki was staring back or he could look into a reflexion as Loki and have an angel shake his head in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have to say this is one of my favorite little written pieces for Gabriel that I've attempted to do. And considering this one is much, much shorter then my other one "Running Full Circle" that's saying something lol. Though despite my slight annoyance with my other story I'm rather fond of that one as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fic.

Reflections were a funny thing, they showed you a flip version of yourself. The same exact copy of yourself but left is right and right is left. They also said that mirrors show you your true self if you look deeply into it, as well as a lot of other hoopla that both fits and is exaggerated. There was a movie being made somewhere about that, or it was in the first stages. Scriptwriting, whatever. 

Needlessly said, there was truth and lies about everything in line with mirrors and what is seen and what isn't. But if you looked deep enough, hard enough and honestly enough you could see the truth. 

It wasn't always pretty. 

In fact it was sometimes so dark and nasty that it could threaten to swallow you up. It's why mirrors are covered when someone dies. Superstition to some extent, not one that the Trickster was willing to get into. It was messy as he said. 

But today, today he was standing in front of a wide tall mirror that he snapped into existence only seconds ago. It stood tall and proud with nothing holding it up even though they were in the middle of his living room. 

Candy was shockingly absent from his hands as they hung limply at the side of him. He wanted answers, he knew he wouldn't get answers but he was around humans long enough that he'll be willing to stare pointlessly in front of it. 

There was no mirth or humor visible in every trace of him. He stood there a still as a marble statue and with about as much emotion as one. A rare thing to see with him. Usually he was smiling, laughing or scowling and plotting. There really wasn't an easy balance between the two with him. 

There hasn't been for an incredibly long time now. 

He was tired and perhaps a bit mad now. Being away from Heaven, from Home could do that to something like him. 

He wasn't a Trickster by a long shot. 

He was an angel, not just any angel but an archangel. Heaven's fiercest weapon. And that was all he was, was a weapon at times. He thought like one, reacted like one and cut down dicks with the precision of a finely crafted weapon. 

His name was Gabriel. Was being the key word. 

He hasn't played that role for so long despite the prayers that reach him and make his grace sing and ache and rage and cry. It's a distraction, but one he'd feel lonely without. 

He picked up another role, so very long ago. 

He picked up the role of a Trickster God in Norse Mythology. Loki. Loki who was a father. Loki who was a sibling. Loki who was a son. Loki who wasn't good and wasn't entirely evil either. It all depended on situation and players involved. 

And Gabriel, Trickster. Well he played the role way too well. Over the years that person, Loki, bled into him. Into his mind, his grace, his everything. 

So now, when he looked searchingly into the mirror in front of him he saw both a proud cowardly archangel and a proud cunning and at times cruel Norse God smiling back at him. 

Amber and topaz, grace and magic. 

So now, after these years that have long since passed him by he could look in the mirror as Gabriel and swear that Loki was staring back or he could look into a reflexion as Loki and have an angel shake his head in return. 

Shame, cowardice, love, fun, just him. 

Trickster sighed in aggravation as he ran his hands through his hair as he turned his back from the mirror and let it fall back gracelessly and shatter into a thousand pieces only to match how he truly feels with the mess that was going to come up. 

And like that mirror behind him all he wanted was this situation that was steadily coming along to shatter and be over. 

That's all he wants. 

For it to be over...


End file.
